An old friend
by Alyssa Sunborn
Summary: An old friend of ainz is going to teach Albedo how to seduce while also required to complete some tasks for our favorite overlord. Rated T for language and suggestive content.
1. A succubus called Alyssa

Foreword, First of all my mothertongue is Dutch. Therefore if you find any typo's send a pm or leave a comment please. Also this is my first Fanfic so if you like it please leave an pm too.

Also non of the characters exept Alyssa and katyna are my own. Same with background etc.

This story plays just after E-Rantel has been conquered by Einz.

Well lets start the story shall we?

 **A** lyssa looked at the stars and then on the human city of E-Rantel. Hmmmm seems they could need my help after all. _ **A shadow appeared behind her back.**_ What is it Katyna? I have gathered the information you requested partner. His true name Momonga, he is a player and is over level hundred. Alyssa looked at her partner, Well let him have his celebration defeating humans who can't even use 4th tier magic without preperation. Well Alyssa you are a Dark Hero after all. You helped the humans defeat the greed kings and disappeared after the slane theocracy was founded. Stop you make feel old Katyna. After all you are much older then me. So how did they use the robes that they call downfall of castle and country? Well Partner they used it on the vampire called Shalltear. Alyssa smiled, Then that means they know there are even more powerfull beings then Her right? After all every being transported to this world is a living being. Not just a npc but a true living being, or unliving if you want to call Momon that way. I don't like the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. Its too cringy for my mind. Using a guild name hoping members were transported with him. Well Katyna we should meet our new player tommorrow bring him this letter and disguise yourself as evileye. Knock out the real one though, it would be awkward to explain why there are two right?

The next morning…..

Ainz was walking towards the meeting place with Albedo and shalltear at his side After them Sebas walked with them as he pleaded he could come too after the news of a possible Supreme being who looked lie Touch-me was spotted and wanted to meet them. Ainz-sama why does he want to meet at a hilltop overlooking E-Rantel? I don't know Albedo but i know he is a man of his word and honor.

After waiting for a halfhour at the hilltop

It must be a trap Ainz-sama Shalltear complained, he still didn't arrive yet!

 _ **Sorry to keep you waiting Einz Ooal Gown or should i call you momonga? After all i don't really like that name its cringy as hell using a guild name! A feminine voice called out.**_ Who said that! Albedo called out, Don't you dare to make fun of Lord Ainz! Before she could continue a Woman with Black feathered wings appeared, She almost looked exactly like Albedo, Exept for the Slutty clothing she weared, her horns were cuter, her hair was white as the snow and her eyes Ocean blue. My name is Alyssa, Succubus Queen and the EX-protector of the Human Kingdoms.

Its been sometime since I came before a being as strong as you Einz Ooal Gown.

Ainz chuckled, So how do you know me and touch-me So called Queen of succubus? Well Ainz dear I was a member of of your guild before I had to stop playing because of real life shit, but I logged on just before the game ended lets say two seconds. I tried to call you but you were already gone. I was transported here one-thousand years ago I think. Katyna don't be shy dear come out and introduce yourself. Katyna jumped out of thin air. Alright Alyssa. What do you want of lord Ainz? Worm? Albedo called. Lets just say Albedo dear I could be a strong ally, also I know about the love you have don't worry I keep it a secret, even better I want to help you to conquer his heart Alyssa chuckled, after all succubi need to look after each other right?

Very well. Ainz said. What do you want in return? After all nothing is free these days. Alyssa seemed to think for a moment and then smiled. I want a private room in the tomb and I want to able to teach Albedo about some things that only succubi should know. Also I want to be free of limitations. As I am an ally for you not a Servant. As you know Einz Defense Strategy is my specialty. Also as a matter of trust, here. _**She threw a memory crystal to Ainz and albedo.**_ These contain a copy of history from my eyes about the past thousand years. After all Knowledge is power right Ainz? Ofcourse Alyssa can't jump to conclusion's right? Ainz chuckled.

End of episode 1

What did you think? Its my first work so please leave a comment below ^_^


	2. Background information

Just the Character and background info of Alyssa and Katyna

 **Alyssa**

Race :

Succubus Elf

Alignment :

Chaotic Good (Good +350)

Class I

Succubus Lvl 15

Class II

Rogue LVL 15

Class III

Master Assassin LVL 15

Class IV

Commander LVL 10

Class V

Succubi Royalty Lvl 15

Class VI

Unholy Paladin LVL 10

Class VII

Armor Smith LVL 15

Class VIII

Warlock LVL 5

Class IX

Game Master LVL ?

Class X

Summoner LVL 15

Class XI

Warlock LVL 10

 **Background :**

As she was little she had a facination with demonkind, she is Ainz' little sister and was always welcome in the tomb. She created An Succubus Elf. And thus she joined the tomb of nazerick. But after Ainz had to move to his own appartment and she was in the military, she was a commander in the Defence Force. She only logged on in the last moment before the game went offline. But instead she was transported to the new world a thousand years before Ainz arrived. She has been watching him ever since. She was also key in sending the sunlight scripture to defeat Gazef, not knowing they would murder civilians. She Also was the one who came up with the idea to create the world item Downfall of castle and country. And she got credit for it.

She also was one of the few who was actually accepted in the Slane theocracy. Making her the the only one who is at friendly terms with them. Like every little sister she loves her big brother. But since it has been thousand years she matured. Getting a little bitter too. As a part-time Gamemaster, she can create new world items. However since transporting to the new world, world items created now by her are only one time useble and can only be used by her or her personal NPC Katyna. She is the leader and founder of Violet Rose. A adamantite class adventurer group.

 **Katyna**

Race :

Succubus (NPC)

Alignment :

True Neutral (balanced 0)

Class I

Master Assassin LVL 15

Class II

Ilusionist LVL 15

Class III

Commander LVL 5

Class IV

Commando LVL 15

Class V

Sniper LVL 15

Class VI

Gunner LVL 15

Class VII

Gunsmith LVL 10

As an npc she had undying loyalty to her Mistress. However as time progressed her Mistress changed her personality into being a friend. She still has loyalty to her mistress though. But it is not that of mistress and servant, but of friends. Also she is a member of Violet Rose a Adamantite Class Adventurer group that is very secretive who only the slane theocracy is aware about and then again only the top brass.


	3. Albedo's training

RyuujiVantek chapter 1 . Jul 24

I like the concept of where this is going, but yes, you need a beta reader. Welp, im still gonna read your story even if you dont get one.

Answer : Thanks for the tip. I will try to find one

Cornelia Co chapter 1 . Jul 24

Hi  
Very good Idea for the start :)  
I woud suggest you make use of common puctuation- and quotation marks, and split the text to paragraphs, just like in an ordinary book. It will increase the quality of the text sharply and will be much better to read and understand :)  
Look forward to yout next chapter.

Answer : Thanks i will try :)

shiroryuu012 chapter 1 . Jul 24

i wonder what punishment can give to the one called our lord "einz"

and to fast need more dev

and i hate your oc

just that

sorry if its too harsh for your first but this is reality

Answer : its harsh indeed, but where i live its free speech!

Vossoch chapter 1 . Jul 24

There is no punishment harsh enough for the sin of calling our grand and mighty, lord and supreme being, "Einz".

Answer : Please don't hurt me! Forgive me!

CommonerScum chapter 1 . Jul 24

The format is incredible confusing, makes it difficult to read.

Answer : I will try to make the next chapters easier to read.

sceypt chapter 1 . Jul 24

A little hard to read whose talking and when they finish talking with your writing style, but I can follow along with the story just fine and understand it. I like the concept.

Answer : Thanks for the review. I will try to make it easier to read :)

Just for the record, i can't answer all reviews in the future, so i will only post the first 5 after i pass chapter 3. Also i only own the characters Alyssa and Katyna. The rest is owned by the respective owners of Overlord.

These are the reviews i got so far. Keep them coming :D

Now lets continue the story shall we?

* * *

 **Ainz was reading the rapport of early history of the human kingdoms. "** Hmm she's been busy, first she just after the the greed kings disappeared she created the human kingdom of the six where the desert of adoravia first was. She made it lush farmland by using a one time use world class item which made plants grow and creating rivers making it habitable for the next one-hundred years, after which nature takes it course there so it would be a temperate climate there. The kingdom became the Slane theocracy later, after six people were transported to this world. She killed one and took her place so she could influence them. **" All the while Lupusregina Beta was standing next to him. "** What is it Lupusregina?" Ainz-sama, Albedo is training with Alyssa. Also i have a letter for you Alyssa said it contained Albedo's training schedule. Also i have a small package from her as well. She said it contained a potion making it possible to change your race Ainz-sama. She made it for you. "Ainz could swear he never told his sister about Albedo and shalltear trying to get him into their bed. " Lupusregina give leave them on the table and leave i need to take a rest. **After all he's been up for 3 days straight. Which normally wouldn't matter. But still he needed to lay down for a bit to stay sane.**

We are done for now Albedo. And please stop drooling over my big brother's hologram. After all you could try tonight.

But Alyssa i didn't succeed after so many weeks! How can you be so sure it works now?

If he drinks the potion you will be successful and if he doesn't we will try again alright? After all as long as you both stay on good you will eventually succeed. And if we don't i'm gonna make sure he does. Everything for a fellow Succubus after all. Also, Katyna did you tell Albedo yet? No i didn't partner. **Alyssa sighed. "** I should have known. **"**

 **The truth is hard after all. Alyssa thought.** Every NPC created by us is a living being after being transported after all. You could see them as our childeren. I made sure that Katyna saw me as her partner and lover after all. But they are our childeren in a way. **She continued in her mind.**

 **In another room CZ2128 Delta was overseeing the creation of a new sort of weapon called the musket for the Elite Humanoid guard which was also new.** They were people from all races who didn't have the gift for using magic. But were physically the strongest. For now they were training with ceremonial pikes.

* * *

That was chapter 2 for ya. Sorry it is short. But i was not really motivated. Also i have been busy with real life. But i'm not trying to use those as excuses :)


	4. A visit

Sorry it took so long. But real life is an asshole.

Just so you know episodes will be non frequently.

I don't own overlord.

* * *

Alyssa was visiting the newly wed Enri and nifrea sipping on a cup of tea. **So tell me Enri, what did you need from me again?** Enri hesitated before saying **, I eeh want you to teach me how to lead.** Alyssa smiled. **Ooh? But as far as i can see you do your job perfectly. But alright, tell me what do you think sexy me can teach you?** Nifrea smiled as he heard that. **Well actually she is a very shy person. So anything that can help overcome that would be helpful.** Alyssa's smile grew bigger. **Ooh? Confidence hmm? Well let me tell you something. Most** **great** **generals and leaders are shy as hell. But are good speakers and know how to lead. I was shy too when i led a company of soldiers for the first time. However i can help you overcome it how i did it. It is better to do the work yourself though. Cause you learn harder that way. I can come to give you tips and such though.** Enri smiled as she heard that. **Please do.** Alyssa took one of her rings out of her backpack she came in with. And gave it to Enri. **Here if you ever need me just take of the ring and hit the small ingraving on it with your hand. I will come as fast as i can.** **Now i want to tell you a story from which you can learn something.**

 **Once upon a time there was a man who wanted to conquer the world. He had all he needed for it. A strong leadership, an army which was specialized in fast warfare. And the support of the people. He conquered the Third Parissi Republic** **a country everyone thought was undefeateble because of their defences** **they won the first great war after all. They fell in a matter of one year after the second one started. You see The Parissi were Victory drunk. Now the Empire of Isles stood alone. But they held firm. You see after the man had defeated the parissi he wanted to end the war quickly. But he made a fatal mistake. Islands are much harder to invade. Especially if you consider the mountainous terrain.**

Enri listened but wondered who this man was but then Nifrea asked that question. **Alyssa, who was that man?** Alyssa grinned. **His name was Adolphus von rigt. Now lets continue the story shall we?**

 **After the Isles hold on another Superpower named Atlantis helped the Isles with non violent means. Producing their armor and sending them aid in food and equipment. You see if you don't have to produce those, you can use these recources to create other things. Anyway Adolphus got cocky and invaded his neighbor the mighty People's Union of Aeglandia. And got defeated at the battle of Asmondia Plains. He was pushed back and got defeated in the end.**

 **What i'm trying to say with this story is, As long as you stand together, you succeed. Now i need to return to my big brother.** Alyssa stood up, walked to the door and said. **GATE.** And she transported to the ninth floor of Nazarick.

* * *

 **Sorry it was so short. Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading !**


	5. RUN AINZ RUN!

**I'm baaaack! You thought this was also a failed attempt at a fanfic didn't ya?! Well you were partly right. Since i abandoned it at first. But i think its good to finish it. So sorry for thr long wait here is chapter 3!**

Ugh big brother why can't you seem to handle Albedo? She will continue this until you either give what the big yandere wants, or you tell her that you aren't intrested after all. Wait don't tell me you are intrested but can't make love and return her feelings cause you are a big ass skeleton? _**Alyssa talked to in message towards Ainz her big bro.**_ First of all i'm not a skeleton little sister! an- He _ **couldn't finish his sentence since he heard the door open of his room.**_ Have fun~! _**Alyssa told him in a playfull matter.**_ Hmm this will be fun to watch… where did i leave that pack of instant popcorn?

A few days later….

 **Ainz summoned his followers and his little sister to the throne room.** I have an anouncement to make. **_All the while albedo was blushing like crazy and he saw Alyssa grinning with the look i told you i will make you eat your words a few days before the game ended big bro~!_** There's a heir comming to us..

(the following what happened is something so weird and at the sametime funny that i cannot describe it, BILLY DON'T ASK JUST USE YOUR IMMAGINATION! )

After the a few days and the parties were over, Ainz retreated to his room to calm his mind and get look back at what happened.

FLASHBACK

 _ **After the call ended, he saw Albedo holding a tray with a weird looking potion and a glass of wine. She was blushing while she walked towards him. What came next is something he didn't expect, She poured the whole potion into the glass of wine and then with a very quick movement he was already drinking the whole glass empty or rather was to drink it. He then felt dizzy Something he normally wouldn't feel duo to him being undead. But he was looking like a handsome human right now, immortal still but human. He then was forced unto his bed by the blushing albedo and what happened next he couldn't remember.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

AAAAND CUT!

I know its shorter then anything else, but this was done in a few hours after giving myself a virtual kick in the butt. Since i wanted at least give you one more chapter before i call it on possible indifinite hiatus. Since i don't know when i will be continuing this. Since i lost intrest.


End file.
